Inline skating is a rising roller-skating exercise. To date a variety of types has developed including mainly recreational, figure, cross-country, acrobatic, and speed. Special structures are designed for cross-country and speed inline skates to meet their speed demands or requirements by special environments. In addition, user needs to receive extraordinary and long-term trainings to handle or use them appropriately. The basic structure and function thereof similar to recreational inline skates, details of the inline skates of these types are not described here. In the following, recreational, figure, and acrobatic inline skates are described in detail.
First, for a recreational inline skate, the structure thereof includes a boot, a base under the boot, and a plurality of wheels adapted on the base. There is no front brake pad. When the left leg slides, it is necessary to use the right leg for pressing the ground and pushing backwards in the direction slightly deviating from the direction of sliding, and then a forward force for the left leg is given. Owing to the larger wheel diameter with the longer span, it is laborious for both legs to alternatingly press down and push angularly to maintain a sliding motion over a long time period. In addition, it violates ergonomics as well. Besides, recreational inline skates do not provide effective braking arrangement. Some brands add rear brake pads behind the roller skates. While braking, the player has to put forth his strength to raise his feet upwards with his ankles pushed downwards so that the rear brake pads under the ankles can produce friction with the ground. By doing this, slight braking effect is attained. However, the braking effect is very poor, and the braking action violates ergonomics as well. Furthermore, the rear brake pads tend to make both legs stuck with and bump against each other and consequently make the player stumble when he alternates his legs to slide or when he corners (forward or backward crossovers). Thereby, most players disassemble the rear brake pads by themselves, which makes the rear brake pads exist in name only.
Moreover, for a figure inline skate, a front brake pad is adapted at the first-wheel position of a recreational inline skate, and all wheels are shrunk and arranged behind the front brake pad. Hence, the figure inline skate slides slower and unstable. When sliding forward, the center of gravity leans forward. Slight incaution results in touch of the front brake pad on the sliding leg on the ground, which is very dangerous because it will cause the player trip forward.
As for an acrobatic line skate, no brake is adapted thereon because a brake device that is like the one on a recreational or a figure inline skate obstructs absolutely acrobatic movements and thereby results in danger. However, it does not mean that an acrobatic inline skate need not a brake device. In fact, tumbles when wearing acrobatic inline skates occur frequently. Some severe injuries even happened.
To sum up, various current inline skates cannot provide an effective and safe brake device. A special braking skill, that is, T-stop, refers to turning aside and opening both legs abruptly during sliding to make both legs perpendicular to the direction of sliding for attaining braking effect. However, this skill needs long-term practices. Slight incaution tends to result in tumble and accidental injuries such as scrapes, collision injuries, and sprains. Besides, the skill violates ergonomics. In addition to ease of wear on the inline skates, T-stop is not applicable in all fields. If the field is slightly slippery, unsmooth, or has too much grip, falling over tends to happen. Thereby, improved brake device of inline skates is desired for solving inconveniences in operations and problems of frequent exercise injuries.
Owing to the drawbacks and imperfections of inline skates described above, the present invention provides inline skates complying with ergonomics, being exercise-injury preventive, shock absorptive, and comfortable. In addition, the inline skates according to the present invention provide multiple brakes as well as providing more powerful acceleration. By supporting upright automatically, the inline skates according to the present provide active safety for players.